


Escape

by AylaPascal



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth discovers Richard and Emmet together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



Elizabeth crept away from the door, her hand on her mouth. A giggle escaped. She couldn't believe what she had seen. No wonder Richard had been over more often than usual nowadays. Normally, he came over to escape Hyacinth a couple of times a week but he had been here almost every day for the past two weeks. She had been wondering why, but now she knew.

She rubbed her hands together with glee. There were going to be fireworks when Hyacinth found out and she couldn't wait!

-***-

From behind the door, Richard lifted his head. "Did you hear something?" he whispered.

Emmet shook his head and pulled Richard down for another kiss. "Nothing," he said.

Richard was still worried. "The door's open slightly," he said. "Do you think Elizabeth saw?"

"And didn't say anything?" Emmet inquired. "Unlikely." He ran a finger along the bare skin of Richard's stomach. "Stop worrying." He slid off the bed and went to shut the door properly. "There. Satisfied?"

Richard frowned slightly but nodded. He gasped as Emmet bent over and ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. It made him feel like he was twenty again and that even the slightest touch was sending shivers of pleasure through his body. "Do that again," he managed to get out.

Emmet chuckled and complied.


End file.
